Going Down
by Zrina
Summary: Surviving the plane crash was easy. Surviving each other’s company will be a little harder. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe, nor am I making any profit from this story.

**Warning: This is a boyxboy. If you do not wish to read, please do not do so.**

**AN:** I know the exact pilot lingo is probably off just a bit, but I didn't feel like explaining to my brother-in-law (who is an airline pilot) why I wanted to know how to call in a May Day, lol.

This will probably end up being 3-4 chapters. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"May day, May day, May day! This is flight #1148 out of Dallas/Ft. Worth. Mayday! We're experiencing engine problems. Last known location," Naruto checked his flight instruments as he struggled with the controls before rattling off a string of numbers. The plane shimmied and shook in mid air, sputtering like an old church lady in front of a porn shop.

Dammit, he had told that bastard that they should've delayed the flight.

Speak of the devil…

A dark-haired man in an expensive wool business suit staggered into the cockpit area, grabbing onto the ceiling for support. His pale skin was whiter than usual as the plane dipped and veered, reminding him of a roller coaster ride from hell.

"Can't you control this thing any better?" he demanded angrily as his stomach lurched upwards once more. "Where the hell did you get your license?"

"Sit down and strap in," Naruto half yelled, not wanting to waste precious time on the stubborn prick that had refused to postpone his damn business meeting four states away just because of a "little rain."

Lightning illuminated the night sky, blinding them temporarily with its brilliance. Something sparked and fizzled on the consol.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed as the plane gave a last, long shudder.

"What was that? What the hell is going on?" the other man demanded in a tone that indicated he was used to being answered promptly, not ignored.

"Sit the fuck down and strap in!" Naruto yelled once again.

The strained tone convinced the man not to argue but to do as he was told. He practically fell into the copilot's chair as the plane lurched and began to buckle in, dismissing the scowl that was thrown his way. Just as he was about to insist once again that the blond pilot report their status, he was interrupted.

"May day, May day, May day! This is flight #1148. We are going down. I repeat we are going down!"

Dark eyes widened, riveting on the man in the pilot's seat. Naruto reached over and slammed the heel of his hand a few times against the screen of an instrument that flickered on to show a strange picture of greens of varying heights and shades. He checked another instrument before giving a small grunt.

"That'll work," he muttered to himself. He reached up and flipped a few switches causing all the lights to go out inside of the plane leaving only the glow of the instrument panels to see by. They were enshrouded in a darkness which was only pierced by the weak beams mounted on the outside of the plane and the wild lightning dancing through the sky.

The other man felt his calm returning when the pilot confidently guided them through the air. Everything was going to be okay; it had just been some turbulence. They really weren't going to go down. It was just his pilot overreacting again; something that the young man had a tendency to do. He had just never seen him do it when he was in the pilot's seat before. That was when he felt that strange sensation of almost being in freefall which usually denoted they were coming down for a landing.

He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "We aren't really going down are we?" he asked, his voice controlled enough that he didn't sound too far off of his normal stoic tones.

"Yes," came the short, distracted answer.

"Oh."

There was another brilliant flare outside of the plane which was followed by more sparks inside the plane. The consol seemed to flicker a moment before everything went pitch black.

"Shit," a voice deadpanned from beside him.

A chill sensation seized his chest but he fought not to show his reaction. Sasuke Uchiha was the CEO of a world renowned company. He was a hard assed prick who was unphased by either pathetically adorable, kicked puppies or psychotic hired killers.

He refused to let a little thing like a plane crash shake him up. He could handle this.

"So what do we do?" he demanded. All crises had to have a plan of action. It was something that he lived and breathed day in and day out. He didn't feel he was too far out of his element.

"You shut the hell up and let me land the plane," came the short, growled answer.

Sasuke scowled over at his employee. How dare the measly little six-figure-earning imbecile talk to him like that!

He was so fired when they got back to civilization.

Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts of smugly handing Uzumaki his walking papers when the subject of said thoughts barked out a loud, "Hold on!"

Sasuke's eyes focused before him and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw the glimmer of water rushing up at them at an alarming speed. What confused him was that there seemed to be trees growing up out of the large river-like flow.

Naruto aimed between what looked like two dense rows of trees amidst the water. He knew that it was most likely a wide but normally shallow creek that moved through the valley that he had steered them towards. He would probably lose a wing at least but it was better than slamming into the midst of the light woods to either side which currently looked flooded with the torrential rainfall.

He was sure they would hit bottom, but only hoped that they took minimal damage. He glanced over to his boss and was reluctantly impressed to see the intense, but cool expression on his face. Of course he had to snicker to himself when he glanced down and saw the death grip that the dark-haired man had on either side of the seat cushion.

His attention was forcibly returned to their landing as they started to brush treetop level. Luckily the valley was long enough that he thought they would make touchdown before they ran out of flat ground and hit foothills once more. However, not wanting to stake everything on it, he nudged the plane lower.

They had no engines, read-outs nor communications so he was stuck flying blind and trusting to his own sense of depth perception to guide them safely without slamming them into the ground. Their path was illuminated by the almost constant lightning above them, allowing Naruto to glide the plan into the best situation that he could. He only hoped that the stream didn't take any abrupt turns.

The sound of limbs screeching over metal was loud in the cockpit as they lowered down. A particularly long outgrowth slammed into the windshield, effectively shattering it and spraying them in glass and wooden chunks and splinters. Naruto felt fire spread across his face as he instinctively lifted an arm to protect his eyes.

As he dropped his hand back down to the controls, he could feel the warmth of blood flowing down his face but had no means to attend to it with their current situation. He had other matters to worry about such as their imminent survival. His face could wait.

Sasuke glanced at the pilot worriedly as the man continued his mantra of "Fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over again but Uzumaki didn't seem to notice what he was saying as he continued to guide them lower into the narrow lane provided by the creek. Indeed, in the brief flashes of light, he maintained a look of concentration and control throughout the whole process, giving Sasuke the much needed confidence that they would get through this intact.

Water started to splash upwards onto the windows as they were low enough that their passage caused a wake to form around them. As soon as they touched the creek below however, the plane dragged, skewing is slightly and bumping them closer to the tree line.

_'Yep, there goes that wing,'_ Naruto thought absently as he endeavored fruitlessly to straighten them back out. He could only hope for the best now as there was no way in hell he had any control left.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the screaming of metal that filled his ears as the wing of the plane crumpled and then ripped from the body of the craft.

The plane skidded sideways as Naruto was no longer able to maintain control over the crippled vehicle. The tail immediately caught onto the trees and they were flung back around facing forward again even as the rear end disintegrated under the impact. There went the remained of their controls.

They slowed down just enough so that the weight of the remaining wing pulled them down and dug into the bank of the creek, slinging the plane around the other way and slamming it into the shore.

Both men were snapped forward and then back into their seats as the plane came to an abrupt halt.

Naruto took a brief moment to make sure that he could feel everything in his body and that everything seemed to be working correctly. He glanced over at his boss to see the man panting and pale, but otherwise keeping himself under control.

"You okay?" he asked as he started unbuckling himself.

Mr. Uchiha blinked a few times before starting to nod. He winced at the motion and put a hand to his neck. Uzumaki immediately started pulling his restraints open. A warm hand supported his neck as fingers felt gently over the vertebrae at the base of his neck.

"Can you feel everything?" he was asked urgently.

He pushed the hand aside even though he just wanted to rest back into it for a moment. "I'm fine, idiot," he snapped instead. "Can't you even fly a damned plane? Isn't that what I pay you for?"

"Berate me later, asshole. We have to get out of here now," Naruto snapped back, irritated that the ungrateful bastard didn't realize that he had just saved their lives.

"What in the hell is the big hurry?" Sasuke demanded. "We're safe enough here, I don't think the water is deep enough for the plane to sink in."

Naruto ignored the other's sarcastic tone and started pulling out his emergency pack. He checked the flashlight and then began to shove what little food and drink they carried into it next to a first aid kit and the stupid little pieces of cloth that airlines called blankets. He then glanced out the window back up stream.

"We lost a wing which means that the fuel it contained is in the water all around us. It would only take a small spark to start a fire and possibly set off the remaining fuel we're carrying in the other wing. We need to get away from the plane until the water has safely washed away the fuel and it's stopped lightning," Naruto explained impatiently as he zipped up the now bulging bag.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath as he pushed his way past Naruto and into the back.

He could see where the rising water was already inside and he figured that if it kept raining like this that there would probably be more. Giving the water a glare, he grabbed at his overnight bag which was still lodged under his seat. He then gave a quick look around, trying to spot where his briefcase had went in the darkness. It had important papers inside and he couldn't afford to lose them.

A flash of lightning illuminated the attaché that was about to slip out of the back and into the swiftly moving current. He made a lunge for it, splashing down into the deeper water in his haste. However, he misjudged and the wave he created by the sudden movement was all that was needed to push the briefcase out of the rear end of the plane.

Letting out a rather uncharacteristic expletive, he rushed to the door of the plane and threw it open, intent on jumping in after his papers. A large hand caught the back of his suit jacket and withheld his impending leap.

"Let go!" he ordered sharply. "I need those!"

"You have all that shit backed up on computers at the office, don't you?" Naruto pointed out with minimal patience.

That wasn't the point, naturally, but the blond idiot couldn't possibly understand. That was his control floating away. That was a vital piece of his world. A thing that contained all of his business notes, his schedules, his personal contacts; it held within it the order to which his life followed.

"Come on, we have to move," Naruto said, jostling Sasuke out of his lingering gaze at the dark waters. His words were emphasized by a particularly loud crack of lightning that couldn't have been too far away.

Naruto tugged his pilot's hat more firmly over blond locks, trying to keep the worst of the downpour out of his eyes before he carefully lowered himself onto the remnants of the busted wing. The metal groaned slightly but held under his weight.

He slid down until the water was around his thighs, tugging and pulling at him, threatening to cause him to lose his footing. He put the strap of the bag across his chest and turned to help Mr. Uchiha down as well. He got a face full of overnight baggage for his trouble, once more reminding him of the fiery sensation in his cheeks. Scowling up at the other man that was easing himself out of the plane, he slung the other bag over his opposite shoulder.

To his severe disappointment, his boss made it down without incident and probably more gracefully than he had if truth be known. Of course he had been carrying something, he justified to himself.

Carrying the two bags he led the way around the front of the plane where the bank of the wide creek lay. Moving hand over hand and grabbing onto whatever part of the plane that he could to remain on his feet against the harsh pull of the water, he almost slipped when he stepped into a low spot.

"Watch yourself, moron," a cold voice warned from behind him. "If I can't go after my briefcase, I'm sure as hell not going after you."

"Fuck you, bastard," Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"I said we must move faster," Naruto lied in a louder voice over the rain and thunder. Fuck this. When they got back he was going to quit. No amount of money was worth putting up with this prick's bullshit. Mr. Uchiha was the poster child for the phrase "Beauty is only skin deep" and no matter how attractive he found the man he was tired of being disregarded and held in contempt by the other male.

His boss constantly heckled him, picked on every little flaw he had whether it was his crooked tie, his admittedly rough sense of humor or his untamable blond hair. He was never on time enough to suit Mr. Uchiha even though he usually showed up a few minutes early and, even though he scored in the top five percent on his testing as a pilot, he could never do a good enough job. His landings were too rough, his take offs too rough, his flying too rough. Sometimes he wondered if the man bitched just to hear himself.

None of the other pilots on the Uchiha Corps payroll seemed to be on the receiving end of the CEO's sharp tongue. It seemed as if the bastard had it out for just one Naruto Uzumaki.

His foot bumped the muddy bank and he stepped carefully up onto it. With open wounds on his face the last thing he needed to do was to fall into the filthy water.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked demandingly from behind him.

"To hell, if you don't shut up," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Well, we need to go up," Naruto said louder. "Get someplace dry."

"Where in the hell are we going to find someplace dry?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"There's hills all around us. Surely we can find some kind of rocky outcropping or something that will give us some kind of shelter," Naruto said vaguely, looking at the dark outline of the hilltops against the flickering lightning in the sky.

Sasuke snorted in disgust but kept trudging after the pilot in front of him. His foot sank a little deeper into the muck and when he tugged to pull it back out, it came up with a deep squelching noise. Minus his shoe.

Naruto looked back at the sudden stream of colorful language behind him. His eyebrow lifted when he realized that some of those words he had made up himself when he had been particularly upset a time or two. When had his boss had a chance to hear them and who in the hell was he calling a "cock gobbling douche bag?"

Sasuke seemed to notice the shocked regard of his pilot and cleared his throat. "What?" he asked in an obviously strained mild tone.

"Something wrong?" Naruto drawled slowly.

Sasuke cleared his throat again. "I lost my shoe."

"I see."

"It was an expensive shoe," he said defensively. "And comfortable."

Naruto sighed and turned around completely. "Put your hands on my shoulders and feel around for it."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened slightly. "What?" he asked, his pitch a little rougher.

"You'll need it to walk around in. Otherwise you are going to keep poking your feet on shit," Naruto explained. "And I sure as hell don't need to carry around anymore baggage," he added in a mutter.

"I heard that," Sasuke said in a growl from right in front of him.

"Find your shoe," Naruto said with a frown, "or go barefoot. I don't give a damn which."

Glaring up at the man in front of him, and he always hated it that he had to glare _up _even if it was only an inch or two, Sasuke placed his hands on the broad, uniformed shoulders in front of him and felt around for his missing footwear.

He finally located it, almost missing it for the sludge that was slowly filling it, jammed his foot in and jerked up. He promptly lost his balance when the mud refused to yield it right away and would have fallen had it not been for a pair of warm hands grabbing onto his waist.

He almost froze in place as the intimate hold registered with his hormones without consulting his brain first. Lightning flashed and he saw the fresh blood still covering the blond's cheeks. Now wasn't the time or place; not that it ever would be.

He twisted his foot around slightly and then pulled his shoe-clad foot out.

"Good, let's go," Naruto said before cautiously turning around.

Once they were up on solid ground, he pulled the flashlight back out and turned it on, illuminating a small area around them. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Luckily the valley wasn't really wide and it wouldn't take too long to get closer to the hills.

He felt a nudge at his shoulder and glanced back to see his boss holding out a soaked, but clean looking handkerchief. He took it with a hesitant nod and carefully wiped at his cheeks. He hissed as he felt the shards of glass and wood move but knew there was no way to try to pull them out yet. They needed shelter and a fire. Then perhaps they would have enough light to tend to his wounds.

Thirty minutes later found them climbing over the rock at the base of the hills, working their way higher to dry ground. As soon as Naruto found a niche in the rock that put them out of the immediate rain, he dropped the bags and sank to the chilly ground. His head was pounding, his face had gone numb and he felt exhausted.

He watched with mild curiosity as Sasuke took the flashlight away from him and began digging through the bag that Naruto had packed. He pulled out the first aid kit and popped it open, scanning the contents. Frowning, the pale-skinned man dragged his own bag over and quickly pulled out his shaving kit. He unzipped the pouch and rolled it out, quickly finding the tweezers.

Seeming quite pleased with himself, he scooted over to Naruto, tilting the light up into the man's bloody face. Naruto winced at the brightness but held still as instructed when his boss leaned over him with the tweezers. Dark brows furrowed in concentration, Sasuke began to carefully clean out the lacerations.

"You're still bleeding," he said quietly as he diligently pulled out another small shard of glass. "You need stitches."

"Sure, let me just hike to the nearest hospital. I'll get right on it," Naruto said grumpily. He hissed as the tweezers dug in a little sharper. "Be careful, jerk!"

"Shut up and hold still," Sasuke retorted, glaring down into the pain-filled blue eyes. "And take off that damn hat."

Naruto removed his pilot's hat, allowing his blond hair to fall artlessly over his face before he shoved it back out of the way.

Dark eyes lingered a moment over the golden strands before lowering to his cheeks once more.

After a few moments, Sasuke moved away and back to the first aid kit. Naruto took in the cramped area before speaking. "We need to find something better than this if we can. Maybe just a little deeper to get out of the wind. Somewhere to start a fire."

"Hn," was his response. "We're out of the rain. This will work if it has to."

"If it has to," Naruto agreed although his tone was showing the edge of his frustration at the other man not conceding the point. "But if we can find something else, then it will be even better."

"There isn't enough gauze to go around your fat head, but there are a few large bandages in here. Those will have to do for now," Sasuke replied, ignoring the other man's statement.

"I'll give you a 'fat head' up your ass," Naruto muttered under his breath as the other male bent over the first aid kit.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as he straightened up.

"I said I don't have a fat head, you ass," Naruto said louder.

His boss gave a snort of condescending amusement as he moved closer with a brown bottle and a handful of wrapped bandages. His scent came to Naruto's nose with a small gust of wind and he couldn't help but close his eyes as the musky sweet aroma invaded his senses. He unconsciously breathed in more.

There was a pause. "Are you sniffing me?" came the slightly offended, slightly confused question.

"Are you kidding? I'd choke on the fumes from all the hair gel you use," Naruto growled self-consciously.

"It's better than smelling like a wet dog," Sasuke snapped in retaliation.

Naruto opened his mouth on a retort when Sasuke upended the bottle of peroxide, pouring the icy liquid that seemed to scorch the wounds. Naruto let out a strangled noise as the liquid popped and fizzed in his flesh, cleaning out the cuts. His eyes slammed shut as Sasuke held the bloodied handkerchief against them so that the chemical wouldn't get into the blue orbs.

"Don't be such a baby," Sasuke scolded him.

Whatever noise Naruto was making turned indignant at that particular statement and he had a lovely vision of head-butting the smart ass right in his pretty face.

Sasuke went still above him and he opened his eyes to see that his boss had a contemplative look on his face as he stared past Naruto's head and further into the crevice. "Hey, idiot, make some more noise."

"What?! Fuck you, I am not here for your entertainment, ass-"

"That'll do," Sasuke said, cutting him off. Dropping the still wrapped bandages into Naruto's hand, he stood up and swept the flashlight over the back of their little niche.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked curiously, his earlier anger already forgotten.

"I heard echoes," Sasuke replied absently as he stepped further back.

He leaned against the back wall and turned slightly, moving the flashlight with him. Naruto looked puzzled when the light seemed to disappear.

"There's a wall here," his boss said quietly, "and the rock opens up behind it." He looked back at Naruto. "Here's your cave."

Feeling thankful that something had finally gone right, Naruto grabbed up the bags and squeezed back behind the rock wall, following his boss.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I don't have a set schedule for updating on this yet, but I am going to hazard a guess for Tuesdays.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke moved the light over the walls of the space, mentally measuring it out while simultaneously making sure that it wasn't already occupied. The small cave was maybe six feet wide at the widest point and probably double that going back into the hill. It also looked as if there was more to it past another tight turn, but it was too narrow for them to squeeze through it.

Hopefully it was too small for anything with four legs and ate meat as well. He kept having visions of wild bears and wolves roaming the hills. They were all the time releasing the animals into the wilderness to repopulate them. Who knew how many were in the area?

There was a loud thumping behind him and he turned to see the pilot dropping the bags onto the ground.

"Be a little more careful with my luggage," he scolded before he could stop himself. He frowned when Uzumaki muttered something under his breath. "Stop mumbling all the time," he growled. "If you have something to say, say it loud enough so I can hear it."

The blond walked into his personal space and right up in front of him. He lifted his eyes with a scowl, wondering what the incompetent man was up to now.

A warm, tanned hand suddenly wrapped around his on the flashlight handle, causing his eyes to lose their glare. He swallowed with a little difficulty, looking up into those enigmatic blue eyes. He felt the flashlight being removed from strangely nerveless fingers and that gaze let him go as Naruto turned away from him.

"I'm going to see if I can find some dry brush nearby. We need some kind of warmth to get dry."

"Put the bandages on first," Sasuke reminded him once he found his voice again.

Naruto paused at the small exit to pull the bandages that his boss had given him out of his pocket. He tucked the flashlight up under his arm and quickly stripped the paper off of the oversized band-aids. He gingerly felt for the edges of his wounds with his fingertips before affixing the adhesive strips in place, one on each side of his face.

He then plucked the flashlight out from under his armpit and slid through the narrow opening to the outside.

The fading light prompted Sasuke to follow him back out into their original small niche. It wasn't that he was afraid of the cave or anything, but his previous visions of wild animals made him want to be in a less confining space when Naruto took off with their only light.

"Stay here so I don't lose track of the cave," Naruto said absently as he trailed the light out across the rain-soaked landscape.

Sasuke didn't bother mentioning that he hadn't planned on traipsing out into the storm again regardless of what the blond wanted. There was no way in hell that he was going to go back out in that downpour, ruin his suit further, catch pneumonia and risk losing his shoes just to dig around in the mud looking for a couple of water-logged sticks.

That was what employees were for.

From his elevated perch, something that he felt was perfectly natural, he watched the pinprick of flickering light moving amongst the trees before it disappeared from sight. The minutes trickled by, the wind blowing the rain in on him sporadically as he strained to see through the darkness. Bursts of lightning dazzled his eyes, ruining what night vision he had acquired only to repeat the process all over again once he had readjusted.

He was starting to become concerned about his pilot's continued absence. After all, there were shoe-eating mud holes, wild bears and lightning strikes to contend with out there. Just as he was contemplating leaving the safety of the ledge, he saw a familiar point of light.

The light moved off to the right. After a few moments, it moved back towards the left. It then drew a little closer before veering off once more, further away.

Sasuke frowned. Either the idiot was still looking for wood or…

"Uzumaki!" he yelled over the rumbling of thunder.

The light stopped for a moment, turned in his direction and steadily came closer. Soon, a familiar figure with its arms laden with sticks and small branches with a flashlight stuck in its mouth became visible.

…he had been lost.

Naruto looked away a little sheepishly when Sasuke pulled the flashlight out of his maw.

"Get lost, did we?" Sasuke asked a trifle smugly.

Naruto muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "prissy ass out there."

"What did you say?" he asked automatically, his smirk dropping.

"I said it was getting misty and nasty out there," the blond said, raising his voice over the rumbling in the sky. "Fog will move in before morning."

Sasuke frowned lightly. Like most things Uzumaki said, it didn't totally fall within the context of their conversation, but Sasuke had come to see that as a quirk of the young pilot's.

Sasuke stepped back out of the way as Naruto moved passed him with his armload. The blond paused as the entrance into the back and turned sideways, pulling his burden close in to him so that he could pass through the narrow opening. He cursed as a few branches poked him uncomfortably, but he made it through.

"A little light, please?" came the exasperated plea from the dark cave.

Sasuke gave a small start and quickly followed. He watched as Naruto dropped the wood carefully towards the back of the cave and started searching around. He formed a small ring with rocks to contain the fire and then began to carefully stack some of the wood within.

The blond then moved over to his bag and commenced searching through it. A moment later he pulled up a tiny bottle of whiskey.

"I don't think now is the time to be drinking," Sasuke said with a frown. He was met with a bright glare at that statement.

Ignoring his boss, Naruto opened the bottle and splashed some across the wood. He then took the bloodied handkerchief from earlier, twisted it into a cord and dribbled some of the alcohol on it as well. Once done, he set the cloth at the edge of the fire circle, fished out a lighter from a side pocket on his bag and lit it up. The whiskey quickly caught fire which traveled the distance to the wood and, in a quick flash, caught the alcohol on the wood alight.

After a few moments of babying it along, they had a steady fire.

"You're still bleeding," Sasuke suddenly announced, watching a small trickle of blood slip out from under the bandage and slide down past the dark collar of his pilot's jacket.

"It'll stop eventually," Naruto said with a shrug. "There's not much I can do about it now."

Sasuke frowned at him for a long moment. "You need stitches," he suddenly announced as if making a great proclamation.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at him. "I think you mentioned that already." He turned off the flashlight to conserve the batteries and settled down cross-legged by the fire.

His boss continued to glower at him for another minute before abruptly turning and grabbing his overnight bag. He shed his wet suit jacket, carefully placing it over a rock before unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He then knelt down by the fire, unmindful of his pants since they were already dirty from their trek to the cave, and began looking through his belongings.

Once more pulling out and opening his kit, Sasuke bypassed all of the normal shaving accoutrements and fished out a small piece of plastic that had several rounds of black and white threads on it with a small needle shoved through it.

"What is that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"It's for darning socks and sewing buttons back on," Sasuke said calmly as he pulled the needle out.

"Uh, I think sewing holes in my face is a little different from sewing holes in socks," he replied dubiously, eyeing the needle in askance.

"Maybe a little," Sasuke allowed as he began to pull out the darker thread.

"A little? Try a lot!" the pilot exclaimed, clearly not liking where this was going.

"The basic principle is the same," Sasuke stated confidently.

"Have you ever done this before?" Naruto demanded easily.

"No," he admitted, "but I have had stitches before."

"Yeah and I've eaten a seven course meal before but that doesn't make me a chef," Naruto retorted with a derisive snort.

"Have you?" Sasuke asked with distracted interest as he pulled out five more similar strands of thread.

"Have I what?" Naruto asked distrustfully.

"Eaten a seven course meal?"

"Well, yeah, sure," he said readily before adding on in a lower tone, "once."

It had been with his previous employer who had been intent on seducing him; tempting him with fancy meals, wine and expensive gifts. Naruto had refused the gifts of course. Just because he found men as well as women attractive didn't mean he was easy. That and the guy's Gene Simmons' tongue and hissing voice just freaked him out.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sasuke asked, curious as to how Uzumaki would answer. It felt strange actually having a conversation with the idiot when usually they avoided talking to one another as if the other had contracted the plague. Most of their discussions ended up with Sasuke sneering at how stupid he was or Naruto stalking off with his fists clenched and muttering under his breath.

Sasuke walked over and looked into the supply bag to fish out one of three remaining miniature bottles of alcohol.

Naruto shrugged then seemed to notice that he was still sitting in his soaking wet jacket. He started to peel it off as he spoke.

"It was alright I guess. The steak was awesome, but the rest of it was kinda weird looking. I didn't know what half of it was and I was afraid of what the answers would be if I asked. Personally, I like a nice hot bowl of ramen with all the fixings!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ramen. Why aren't I surprised?"

Naruto shot a scowl over at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke gave him a rather amused look. "Simple pleasures for a simple mind, maybe?"

"Screw you," he growled. "Just because I don't like snails and pickled quail penises or whatever the hell they were doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Sasuke had to repress a snicker at the image that popped into his head at the blond's choice of wording. That was one of the reasons why he enjoyed sneaking into the pilots' area and just eavesdropping when he could. Uzumaki had a colorful way of expressing himself that never failed to bring a usually rare smile to Sasuke's face.

"I never said that you were stupid. Just that you had simple tastes," Sasuke explained succinctly.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Naruto said sullenly, still feeling as if he were being insulted.

"I never said there was," his boss pointed out.

Sasuke opened the bottle and poured a little over the needle and then onto the threads in an attempt to sterilize them. He looked over at Naruto after he had done so.

"You ready?"

"Let me get situated first," Naruto said with some amount of resignation.

The thread dangled in Sasuke hand, forgotten, as his pilot quickly and efficiently stripped down to his boxers.

Having done so, the blond began to lay the clothing out a little away from the fire to dry. After grabbing a poor excuse for a blanket to sit upon and wrap around his waist and legs, he looked back over at his seemingly frozen boss.

"Look, I'm not too thrilled about this idea, so if we are going to do it, let's get it over with," he muttered.

Sasuke forcibly tore his eyes away from all that bronzed skin and lifted them to meet the grimly determined cobalt blue ones of his companion. Swallowing to try to ease his suddenly dry throat, Sasuke walked over and knelt down at Naruto's side.

"This is going to sting," he murmured as he peeled away the blood-soaked bandage from one side of the man's face.

"I kinda figured that," Naruto replied just as quietly, his body tensed and expectant.

Grimacing a little at the three ragged slices along the blond's cheek, Sasuke carefully inserted the needle into the flesh and pulled it through, the thread trailing behind. Naruto hissed in pain but didn't move, allowing Sasuke to continue with his ministrations.

A kind of tense but quiet atmosphere descended upon the two as the needle moved rhythmically through Naruto's flesh.

_Poke. Poke. Slide. Puuuullll. Tug. _

_Poke. Poke. Slide. Puuuullll. Tug._

Naruto tried not to make any faces. He tried hard not to move, twitch or jerk. The worst part was that he couldn't talk since it would move his cheeks and mess up the stitching. With nothing to do and nothing to take his mind off of the pain, he turned his attention to the man who was so very close to him.

Those dark eyes were riveted on him, their full focus on the task that those dexterous pale fingers were performing, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have all of that awareness on him in a sexual way. He wondered what those eyes would look like filled with passion and desire. He wondered what expression those sharp, but beautiful features would twist into in pleasure. Would he demand to top like his controlling nature dictated or would he let Naruto lead their sensual dance?

Was he the type that liked to kiss or was he more impersonal, more about sex and fucking than about relationships?

Naruto almost snickered at his own musings. The bastard was so damn uptight that he probably didn't even jerk off, never mind about actually kissing another man. There was no chance that anything could happen. It was his boss for crying out loud and if there was one thing that he knew from cold hard observation was that nothing good ever came from getting involved with your employer.

No matter how incredibly hot he was.

Sasuke tied a knot and then moved to get the next piece of thread. His hands worked steadily, seemingly unaffected by their close proximity. When he looked up their eyes met and caught for a brief moment, pulling at something deep within him before he looked away in a pretense of starting the next line of stitches.

The pilot's body was radiating warmth in a way that would have had him concerned about fever had he not been touching the man's skin. There was just something about him that simultaneously drove Sasuke mad and made him want to reach out to him just to see what he really felt like, just to see if that one touch would either burn him or ignite him.

He frowned and tugged with a tad more force than strictly necessary. A baleful glare from the corner of an eye told him just how little Uzumaki appreciated it.

"Be careful, asshole," was muttered with the minimal moving of lips.

"I fail to recall when it was ever acceptable to speak to one's employer in that manner," Sasuke said coldly.

"It is when they are trying to rip the skin off your face," Naruto retorted angrily.

Sasuke cast a brief frown at him as he made another stitch. "I am trying to do you a favor, you ungrateful imbecile."

Naruto went to turn his head toward his boss when a tug on a thread stopped him. "Why are you always such a prick?!" he demanded, wincing when the stitches pulled.

"I'm only a prick when you fail to perform up to par," Sasuke said repressively. "If you would learn to work within the established parameters and not act so… so…"

"So?" Naruto prompted with the beginnings of amusement.

"So…"

"So?"

"Dammit, you know what I mean!" Sasuke snarled.

The needle jabbed into flesh and Naruto winced, letting out a small noise of protest. "If you weren't so damned anally retentive, my behavior wouldn't bother you!"

Sasuke wanted to throttle the moron. "Maybe I like anal-" His eyes widened as Naruto burst out in laughter. "That's not what I meant, damn you!" he said desperately. "I meant I like _being_ anal…" His face flushed as Naruto laughed harder.

"It," he snickered, "it's okay, Uchiha. You don't have to explain," he snorted, "your preferences to me," he giggled.

Sasuke wished the cave floor would open up and just swallow and get it the fuck over with. He lowered his hand so as not to pull the thread too tight as the moron hunched over in mirth.

'_I will not let this affect me,' _Sasuke coached himself._ 'I will not let this affect me. I will not… fuck it!'_

"The first thing I am going to do when we get back is fire your ass," he growled dangerously. Instead of the statement cowling the pilot as he intended, he had to quickly lower his hand further when the moron fell over sideways laughing hysterically.

"Oh god! Oh god!" he panted out between giggles and snickers. "You really _do_ have an anal fixation!"

Without thinking, Sasuke drew back his foot. Unfortunately as he brought it forward, he realized the only real target was the tight, blanket-covered rump.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, still chortling. "Anal abuse! Anal abuse!"

"I give up," Sasuke announced, dropping the needle on Naruto's cheek.

"Hey! Hey, bastard! You still have sewing to do!" the blond was suddenly protesting.

"And why should I?" Sasuke growled.

"Because I am the best pilot you have on your payroll and if you don't then it could scar up my charming good looks!"

"You don't _have_ charming good looks," Sasuke sneered. "You don't have_ any_ good looks."

"Just because I don't go to a salon like _some_ people or sleep with vegetables on my face doesn't mean I don't have good looks," Naruto retaliated with what could easily turn into a pout if his face didn't hurt so much.

Sasuke's mouth thinned out. He did _not_ sleep with vegetables on his face!

Naruto suddenly sighed, gently grabbed the needle and sat the rest of the way up. "I'm sorry if I upset you. Could you please finish sewing up my face?" he half sing-songed.

"I would think you were more sincere if it didn't sound like some little kid reciting an apology," Sasuke muttered.

"Take it or leave it," Naruto mumbled half under his breath.

"What was that?" he asked, just to see what the idiot would say.

"I said I wouldn't fake it! Believe it!" he said with a pained grin and a thumb up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but took the needle back nevertheless. "Shut up and hold still," he instructed sourly.

Naruto bristled at being ordered around so callously but this time he held his tongue. He consoled himself with remembering how red his boss had turned upon his slip up instead. He couldn't suppress the occasional chuckle and tried not to outright laugh every time Sasuke would meet the snickers with a glare.

Sasuke quickly finished up the last cut on the right side of the idiot's face and leaned back to look at his handiwork. Like everything he did, the stitches were in nice, neat rows holding the skin fast together.

Giving a small satisfied nod, he quickly dampened his single spare handkerchief in the peroxide before wiping the cheek clean of any lingering blood. Once done, he retrieved the tube of antibiotic cream and dabbed some along the dark lines on Naruto's face before putting a new bandage over them.

After soaking his hands and the remaining three threads in whiskey once more, Sasuke began to work on the other side of the pilot's face.

Naruto closed his eyes and just let himself drift as he felt the hands move gently but confidently over his aching jaw. Everything was starting to catch up to him and he was sore and tired. While he couldn't exactly go to sleep with a needle being shoved in and out of his face, he did start to relax even with his boss' unapproachable presence.

Finally the last stitch was in, the antibiotic ointment was on and the bandage was firmly adhered to his face. Sasuke wiped his hands off and moved once more to his bag to put things away. He then pulled out a pill bottle and then moved over to the supply bag to pull out a water bottle.

He handed Naruto the pill and noticed the questioning look he received. "It's a minor pain pill," he explained looking a little awkward. "I sometimes get headaches," he said with a shrug. "They knock them out. Has a little bit of codeine in it so you should sleep real well."

Sasuke unscrewed the cap off the bottle and handed it to Naruto after he had tossed the pill into his mouth. A few swallows later and the blond handed the bottle back. Sasuke looked up at Naruto for a long moment before giving a small sigh and taking a few swigs for himself. He didn't know how long their water would last but he wasn't going to waste it by opening up more than one bottle at a time.

Naruto wrapped his blanket more securely around his body before leaning against the wall nearest the fire. He closed his eyes and let himself float in the darkness behind his lids.

Sasuke stood up and started to strip down as well, discarding them by his bag before pulling out a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Once he had redressed, he spread his wet clothes out by Naruto's to dry in the heat from the fire. He then snagged the only other blanket, wrapped himself up and sat near his pilot.

He was a few minutes away from finally surrendering to sleep's strong pull when a voice stirred him awake again.

"Hey, Sasuke. Can I call you Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"You just did," Sasuke pointed out calmly.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Sasuke, do you like your job?" the blond asked.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in confusion and surprise. What kind of question was that? Oddly enough, he couldn't remember someone ever having asked him that before. Surely his father, whom of which had hired him to work for him fresh out of college, had asked. Surely his mother, who had been a beacon of calm to him before her death, had asked. The board of directors, whom of which he worked with closely, surely had asked at some point! Hadn't they?

So caught up in his search for an answer was Sasuke that he didn't even twitch when Naruto leaned his head against his shoulder. It was only when the blond began snoring lightly that he realized that he was being used as a pillow.

His first immediate thought was to push the nuisance off of him, but as he looked down into Naruto's fire-lit features, he lost the will to do so. Giving up the fight for the moment, he settled himself back against the rock wall and let sleep take him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I appreciate the time that you all take to read and review my various works. Feedback makes the writing addiction grow and flourish!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke slowly ran his fingers through the blond hair splayed across his lap. Sometime during the night Naruto had slid down until his head was resting on Sasuke's leg and while the executive would never have willingly admitted it, it wasn't so bad.

Taking advantage of the dim dawn light edging around the wall at the entrance of the cave, Sasuke closely studied the sutured face on his thigh. Pale fingers trailed over a strong jaw line, ghosted over the angled cheekbones and then slid a curious thumb over the light-colored eyebrows.

His hand froze as Naruto stirred slightly. The caramel-colored eyelashes fluttered briefly as his head nuzzled gently in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke swallowed as a hot breath washed over the light cotton material covering his groin as the pilot let out a long sigh before settling down again.

After staring at the unmoving form for a few minutes which seemed to be the slowest in Sasuke's life, he cautiously moved his fingers once more through the thick mane. When the pilot remained still, he allowed his hand to apply more pressure, enjoying the feel of the slightly coarse hair sliding over his skin.

The bandaged face turned slightly towards his body heat and let out another one of those heated breaths across his stirring manhood. Sasuke's fingers twitched in an effort not to pull those slightly parted lips closer to his groin. However, it seemed like he didn't really need to as his slowly swelling cock filled the scant space between fabric and flesh and was soon practically pressing itself against Naruto's lips.

Sasuke watched in a daze as his own hand betrayed him by gently cupping the pilot at the nape of his neck and edging him to close that short distance. Heated air blown directly onto the light cloth covering him made any blood that might have still resided in his brain to drain and flow southward, leaving him light-headed and struggling not to gasp.

Naruto struggled through the layers of sleep. A wonderful scent was invading his senses. One with which he was familiar; a warm musky smell that denoted an aroused male nearby with an underlying sharp, cold scent that stirred a faint memory. He became aware of the hard, thickness against his mouth and automatically followed his instincts. He parted his lips and stretched forward to nibble on the length, drawing a shocked gasp from above him.

Blue eyes snapped open to see his boss staring down at him in stunned disbelief as well as an underlying hint of something that evaded Naruto's understanding. His own face immediately assumed the contrite expression of a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The hand that he hadn't noticed at the nape of his neck jerked his head up and in a whirl of blankets, Sasuke was gone.

Naruto sat there, trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened. How in the hell he could have made such a horrendous error as to start mouthing his boss' dick?

He stopped berating himself when two things suddenly occurred to him. One, Uchiha had already been hard and two, his boss had had a hand at the back of his neck holding him in place.

The little bastard hadn't been the innocent victim of a sleep molestation after all. The little prick had been actually enjoying it! Well, he couldn't actually say "little prick" if the width that had been in his mouth was any indication.

The bastard had practically been mouth raping him and was probably just ashamed that he had been caught!

He held the edges of his blanket as he got to his feet and stalked to the front of the cave, intent on giving the bastard a piece of his mind. However, as he looked around the edge of the wall that separated the cave from the outer alcove, he stopped.

There stood his boss, arms crossed protectively over his chest as a chill ran over him from the cold morning air. His clothes were rumpled; his hair was mussed and spiked up haphazardly all over the place. His face, as he glanced once back at Naruto, was uncertain, confused and embarrassed.

Naruto realized with some shock that Sasuke looked human for once. And for once, he was truly beautiful.

"What do you want, imbecile?" his deep voice asked in a tone colder than the air.

Naruto was about ready to snap back in his usual manner but then remembered when he had first found out certain facts about himself and his sexuality. He had panicked at first as well and had tried to deny his feelings. He didn't know if that was exactly what Sasuke was going through, but he knew that neither harsh words nor comforting ones would do much good at this point.

Instead he pulled the blanket from his shoulders and tossed it at his boss, who caught it reflexively.

"Try not to freeze to death," he said calmly. "I'll leave something to eat out and then go check on the plane."

Sasuke pulled the blanket around him as Naruto disappeared back into the cave. He couldn't stop himself from briefly burying his nose into the material, smelling the blond's spicy scent.

What in the hell had he been thinking this morning? He should have known better. The image of Naruto with his full lips moving over his cock sent a shudder through his body. He had always known that there was something about the pilot that pulled his attention to the man, but this was ridiculous.

What was worse was that he had been trying to think of a way to pull his manhood out of his pants this morning without waking the blond up so that he could feel those warm lips directly upon his flesh.

He had no business having thoughts like that. He had an image to uphold. He had a reputation to maintain. Screwing around with a male pilot under his employ wouldn't help with either of those.

Would Naruto have stopped had he not run away?

He shook his head almost violently. He was lucky that the man didn't beat the shit out of him for taking advantage of him in his sleep. He was lucky that Naruto was still talking to him and, strangely enough, talking to him as if nothing had happened. He should just thank whatever powers that were watching over him and let it go.

But Naruto had leaned forward of his own free will.

As his mind wrapped itself around that fact, the man in question stepped out into the alcove, once more clad in his pilot's uniform.

Naruto glanced up at the heavily overcast sky, noting the lack of rain but realizing that the storm hadn't completely passed. He then looked down into the fog enshrouded valley. The trek down to the stream wouldn't be pleasant and the ground still looked saturated. A glance at his watch confirmed that it was still early in the morning and by mid-day the temperature would be up high enough even with the low front to make the humidity cloying at best.

He tugged his hat off, ran his hand through his shaggy hair and replaced the cap upon his head. Figuring there was no time like the present and that both of them could do with a little time alone, he started off toward the stream.

Sasuke watched as Naruto made his way carefully down the rubble strewn hillside and finally into the trees. He turned and walked back into the cave, curious as to what had been salvaged to eat.

On top of the two folded blankets he saw a half of a bag of trail mix, a candy bar and a fresh bottle of water. Shaking his head, he went over to the bag that Naruto had hurriedly packed the night before, hoping to find something else. He didn't fare much better however, when his searching only revealed several small packages of honey roasted peanuts, a couple more candy bars and a half dozen sticks of beef jerky.

Grabbing a stick of beef jerky, he threw the trail mix and the other candy bar back in the bag. He then quickly dressed in his clothes from yesterday, sneering slightly at the dried mud on his pants. Unfortunately his other suit had been hanging in the back of the plane and had probably disappeared when the tail had slammed into the trees.

He glanced over the remnants of the fire that had burned out sometime during the night and then to the few sticks that they had left. Hopefully they would be picked up today, but if not then they would need some more firewood.

Besides, it would give him something to do other than sit here and try to avoid thinking about Uzumaki.

He quickly ate his poor excuse for a breakfast and downed some water before putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. It was time to show that moron that he was perfectly capable of pulling his own weight.

It took Naruto a little bit longer to locate the plane with the surrounding fog than he had expected. He tried to keep a bead on the cave as he walked the outer edges of the flooded stream. He would have given anything for a pair of hip waders at this point, or at least a good pair of hiking boots.

Rounding a small bend, he spotted the broken shell of the plane still stranded on the bank like some kind of ugly white beached whale, long since having given its last breath. The water wasn't quite as swift as it had been the night before, making his footing a little more sure as he maneuvered around to the open door. Looking at the broken wing and gauging the distance up to the edge of the door, he grabbed the edge and hoisted himself up inside of the plane.

The stench of the water logged interior immediately assailed his nose as he looked around the tumbled insides. He carefully traversed the six feet or so to the cockpit and slid into the wet seat. His eyes scanned the control panel, trying to find some spark of power alive in the electronics.

He flipped a few switches randomly, hoping that something might kick back to life, but by the dark streaks over the panels and the burnt smell he knew it was hopeless. He grabbed the radio and tried it a few times as well, but there wasn't even static on the other end, just dead silence.

Sighing, he stood, wiping at his wet ass with a slightly distasteful look. He was now starting to wish that the Uchiha Corp planes came equipped with flare guns but he figured if anyone was flying overhead they would be hard pressed to miss the white plane lying in the middle of the creek.

Scrounging around the plane, he couldn't find too much more that would be useful for them. Opening the small door to the snack bin, he rescued the last few bottles of water and spotted the box wedged between the roof of the bin and the shelf it was tucked into.

Pulling out the box, he spotted the eight donuts he had left over from his breakfast the morning before. Somehow they had survived the trip relatively intact, the box slightly crumpled but the donuts whole. Shoving half of one in his mouth in one go, he shut the box and tucked it up under his arm.

Sasuke struggled to get the bundle of sticks that were now wrapped in his jacket up the edge of the hill and back to the cave without slipping on the slick, wet foliage with his nearly treadless shoes. He had almost lost one again when he had stepped into a hole in the ground that undoubtedly doubled as something's den. He had rescued his precious shoe but had to retrieve all of the wood that he had dropped in the process.

Tired of being poked and prodded by sticks as well as dropping them numerous times, he had finally shucked his jacket and used it to carry the semi-dry wood back towards the cave. He figured that his jacket would already need dry cleaning, if it was salvageable at all, a little more dirt certainly couldn't hurt at this point.

When he came into view of the cave, he saw that Naruto was sitting at the edge of the opening with an open doughnut box on his lap. Upon seeing Sasuke struggling up the hill, he quickly set it aside and went to help him up the last few feet to the ledge.

Naruto noticed his glance towards the box. "I found a few left over on the plane. I saved you some," he said while carefully taking the bundle away from his boss and carefully maneuvering it inside.

Normally Sasuke was not a doughnut aficionado, however at the moment, the plain glazed pastries looked inviting. There were two left in the box and, after a quick lament for the lack of coffee, Sasuke polished them off. It definitely beat beef jerky for breakfast.

A few moments later, Naruto came back out onto the ledge, shaking out his jacket. He wordlessly took it when the blond handed it his way, but didn't bother to put it back on. The air was starting to warm up and he was already hot from the previous wood-gathering exercise.

They stood there in a tense, slightly uncomfortable silence for a long moment. Finally Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"I tried the radio, but everything is dead," he reported, still not looking directly at the brunet beside him. Instead, he studied the grey sky and the low, dark clouds that were moving overhead. "We're also going to get more rain real soon."

"When can we expect someone to come looking for us?" Sasuke asked, studying Naruto's profile.

A hand came up and absently scratched at the bandage covering his cheek. At the question, the same hand tilted and Naruto quickly read the time on his watch. "Your meeting wasn't scheduled 'til about now. So they will wait for an hour before they get worried and call the hotel. The hotel will then tell them you never checked in. They'll call headquarters who will then call the Dallas branch. Dallas branch will confirm our departure and a call from them to the airport in Chicago will confirm that we never arrived."

He stopped and glanced over at Sasuke who was watching him calmly, silently acknowledging the validity of the sequence of events he proposed. "So, we have an hour before they realize that we are truly missing. That, of course, is if we weren't overheard on the emergency channel. Hopefully we were and they are already starting to look for us."

"And if not?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know all of the variables.

Naruto shrugged and looked up at the sky again. "Then they will retrace our flight path and eventually run across us. If the weather holds up."

As if to accentuate his statement, a rumble of thunder rolled across the valley.

"Great," Sasuke said with a scowl. "I wish I had my cell phone."

Naruto gave a snort. "It's not like you could use the thing clear out here. Do you see a tower somewhere?"

"No, but my cell has a GPS on it," he retorted.

Naruto looked over at him with widened, hopeful eyes. "Why the hell didn't you say so? If you have a GPS then we should be out of here in no time."

"Because, dumbass, it was in my briefcase which some idiot let slide out of the plane and get carried away by the current," Sasuke growled out, shooting the blond a scathing look.

"Why the hell was your phone in your briefcase?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Because I turn it off on flights, moron." Sasuke glared at him. "Being the piss poor pilot that you obviously are, I'm sure you wouldn't recall that it's procedure."

Without stopping to think his actions through, Naruto turned and grabbed Sasuke by the collar before slamming him against the nearest rock wall. "Look you little asshole, I don't know what in the hell your problem is with me but I have done _nothing_ but my job for you. I have gotten up at any ungodly hour that you demanded and I have flown where you have told me to fly. There aren't too many people that could have kept us in one piece coming down the way we did. So _**get off my case**_"

Sasuke looked up into the vibrant blue eyes blazing down at him and couldn't help but see the wounded pride contained therein. Lightning flared in the distance followed a few seconds later by the stronger rumble of thunder.

"I know," he found himself saying to that look. "I know that you're a good pilot. Kakashi says that you are one of the best. That's why I always ask for either you or him whenever I go somewhere."

Those vivid eyes showed shock and surprise and the tanned hands loosened on his shirt.

Sasuke turned away from the questions that were forming within the deep sapphire blue gaze and looked out at the swiftly darkening sky.

"We need to go inside before we get wet again," he murmured before stepping around the stunned pilot and into the cave.

Naruto blinked when he felt the first few raindrops hit his face. He automatically looked up and quickly deduced by the darkness that was swallowing the valley that there would not likely be a rescue this day.

He turned back to the entrance of the cave and once more his thoughts became muddled with the enigma that was his boss. The man had always acted like he hated Naruto and yet his behavior so far after their crash seemed to indicate otherwise. There were the cold insults like always, but the random acts of kindness were confusing him and for his boss to actually admit that he was a skilled pilot was nothing short of astounding. And of course, there was always the incident that had occurred this morning.

Determined but cautious, he stepped towards the cave. He was going to figure out this puzzle and find out just exactly what was going on in Sasuke Uchiha's mind.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I have reposted this in its original version and removed the edited one since it was kinda irrelevant with chapter 6.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto marched into the cave, determined to find out if Sasuke actually found him attractive or if he had just been the victim of early morning hormones.

Rounding the corner, he saw that Sasuke had rolled his shirt sleeves up and had started a fire, slowly feeding a few twigs to it to get it steady. Naruto took in the paleness of his skin, the orange glow of the fire helping to give it a soft amber glow.

The icy bastard probably had no clue how striking he was. Or maybe he did and that was the problem.

Naruto sighed and pulled off his pilot's jacket and cap, laying them to the side and sitting down not far away from his boss. Sasuke glanced up at him, but turned his attention back to the fire, continuing to throw small bits of bark and debris into it.

Naruto cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to broach the subject in a manner that wouldn't embarrass either of them. Mostly himself.

"So, uhh… Sasuke," he fumbled through his words. A black head of hair turned in his direction as an equally dark eyebrow lifted. "I wanted to talk to you about… you know, you getting… wood earlier."

Glancing everywhere but at Sasuke at this point, Naruto missed the confused look that his boss shot towards the small pile of sticks.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked, slight irritation coloring his tone.

Naruto cleared his throat again, knowing he was treading into touchy territory. "Well, you know… that is… have you ever..."

Sasuke scowled at him. "Have I ever got wood before? Don't be an idiot. I spent a year in the boy scouts when I was a kid."

A vivid vision of a pre-adolescent Sasuke Uchiha groping other pre-adolescent boy scouts out in the woods suddenly bloomed across Naruto's mind.

Why in the hell had he joined the Boys and Girls Club instead?!

He shook the image from his mind and tried to concentrate on the subject at hand.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for just reaching out and grabbing it like that," Naruto said in a rush, relieved to finally get it out in the open.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Why should you be sorry?"

"Umm, because I didn't ask you first?" Naruto ventured hesitantly. Of all the reactions, nonchalance was not one he would have predicted.

Sasuke shrugged and looked back at the fire. "You were just giving me a hand with it. Why should I mind that?"

"You… you didn't mind?" Naruto asked in confusion. If he hadn't minded then why did he run off like that afterwards?

"It's called initiative, moron," his boss growled, not understanding why they were having this conversation over a stupid pile of twigs. "Initiative is a good thing."

"Oh." There was a pause as Naruto wrapped his mind around the previous statement. "So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

"Look, idiot, if I have a problem and you want to help with it, why should I mind?" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

"Do you have a problem right now?" Naruto asked hesitantly, an underlying fear of rejection making him cautious no matter what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke gave a small, slightly sarcastic laugh. "No, no problems right now."

Naruto bit his lip uncertainly and watched as Sasuke chucked the last of the small shredded twig into the fire. "Do you want me to help you with that, too?"

His boss gave another one of those sharp laughs. "You certainly cause me enough problems, whether you try or not."

"I do?"

Sasuke cast a strange look at Naruto, wondering why the pilot sounded so pleased. "Yes, you do."

There was a long, quiet moment before the blond scooted closer. Sasuke froze as he felt a warm breath ghost across his ear as Naruto leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a strangled tone, his dark eyes wide in shock.

"Displaying initiative," Naruto responded in a low, husky voice.

Sasuke gasped as a warm, wet tongue slid against the sensitive skin of his neck. He told himself to move, he told himself to push Naruto away, but the only thing he did was tilt his head slightly as heat rushed through his body, leaving him breathless.

"I was… I was talking about gathering wood, not molesting me," Sasuke murmured a little dazedly.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the words sank into his admittedly thick skull. _'Well, there goes my job,'_ he thought faintly.

Sasuke missed the warmth of the other as soon as Naruto pulled away. The pilot looked embarrassed and uncertain and refused to look anywhere but at the fire. "I'm… sorry. I misunderstood," Naruto muttered, disappointment easily discernable in his tone.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to bring his hormones back under control. It was apparent that Naruto wanted him, at least to a certain extent, and if he was honest with himself, Sasuke had wanted something from the blond for a long time. Now was a golden opportunity and, like the shrewd man of business that he was, he decided to pounce upon it.

"Look, we both are sexually active, grown men," Sasuke said as an opener to his negotiation. "And in a situation like this, it is only natural that there might be some sexual tension." He waved his hand in a sweeping motion meant to encompass the entirety of their experience. "I mean we just went through a plane crash that could have easily killed either one of us and it's only natural to want to reaffirm your existence."

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke, unable to believe the amount of bullshit that was spewing from between his boss' lips.

"So, you know, I understand and if you feel the need to… you know… well, there certainly isn't anyone around and no one has to know," Sasuke continued although starting to fumble a little for words as he arrived at the gist of his point. "I certainly wouldn't be opposed to a one-time thing."

"A one-time thing?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Of course," Sasuke said, a little more confident now that Naruto seemed to be entertaining the idea. "Just for curiosity's sake."

"I thought we were doing this to reaffirm our existence," Naruto pointed out dryly.

"Whichever works," Sasuke said off-handedly.

Naruto gave him a long look that seemed to traverse from the tips of his duck-butt hair to the bottoms of his shoes.

"If you're actually wanting to have sex with me," Naruto suddenly spoke in a low husky voice that caused a harmonious resonance within both Sasuke's chest and groin, "then you're going to have to be a man about it first."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief at the implied insult even as the direct look from those smoldering blue eyes caused an erection of almost painful proportions in his boxers. His dark gaze then narrowed as his anger buried all of the hesitation, confusion and uncertainty that had been plaguing his decision.

Reaching over, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked Naruto's lips to his own. There was a short moment where it was just the press of soft skin against skin and then Naruto began returning the kiss. His mouth moved hungrily over Sasuke's, nibbling, devouring, leaving a moist warmth in its wake before his tongue plunged into sensual silken heat.

Sasuke could hear the small growl he made in the back of his throat as he pushed against Naruto, trying to get closer to him, trying to consume and be consumed. Without drawing his lips away, he straddled Naruto, thrusting his hips unconsciously against the heat beneath him.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's taut buttocks rubbed tantalizingly over his hard cock. He buried his hands into the blue-black hair on either side of the pale face and redoubled his efforts to suck Sasuke's soul out of his body via his mouth. Fingers dug almost painfully into his shoulders as his boss groaned and gasped in pleasure, continuously writhing on his lap.

Sasuke felt those hands pulling his head back, baring his throat to be ravished as he fumbled with the buttons on Naruto's shirt. He could barely think, could hardly string two sounds together that weren't vocalizations of desire. His ass kept rocking and grinding against the hardness beneath him and it was exciting him just as much as rubbing his own erect cock against Naruto's firm, unyielding stomach did. He figured it was pretty obvious which position he was going to be assuming but he was going to make sure Naruto worked for it.

An Uchiha's ass didn't come cheap.

Heat started to coil in his stomach, his muscles tightening familiarly. His eyes snapped open. He was _not_ going to let that jerk gloat that he had made Sasuke Uchiha come in his pants.

He practically ripped himself from Naruto, losing a few chunks of hair in the process. Lust glazed eyes looked at him uncomprehendingly as he took a few steps away to just _breathe_.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, passion thick in his voice.

Unable to respond, unable to draw enough air to form patterns of speech that weren't moans, Sasuke wordlessly started unbuttoning and stripping off his shirt. Apparently, the action satisfied whatever concerns that were slowly filtering into Naruto's brain because he started to follow suit.

After allowing the rain scented air to cool him down a moment, Sasuke grabbed one of the folded up blankets and chucked it at Naruto's head. "Lay that out," he ordered curtly.

Naruto removed the offending material from his face to be graced with the sight of Sasuke bending over the supply bag, looking for something.

"I can't wait to own that," he mumbled, staring at the way Sasuke's slacks fit snuggly across his bottom.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the first aid kit.

"Where do you want this down at?" Naruto asked, holding up the thin, blue blanket.

"Anywhere," Sasuke said shortly, returning his attention to the medical kit. He stared at a tube in his hand intently for a moment before shrugging and walking back to Naruto with it, who had just finished spreading out the blanket.

He tossed the object to Naruto who caught it reflexively before bending down to pull off his loafers. He peeled off his socks next and then slowly undid his pants before allowing them to fall to his ankles. He was a little self-conscious of the tent in his boxers, but if the way Naruto was staring was anything to go by then he should be parading it around.

After another long awkward moment of Naruto practically drooling, Sasuke cleared his throat meaningfully. Naruto jerked his eyes up to Sasuke's before giving a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry, it was a nice view." He then dropped his gaze to the tube and smirked. "Antibiotic ointment?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was better than the burn cream."

Naruto gave him a particularly lascivious look. "You might need it by the time I'm done with you."

"Who says I'm going to let you be in control?" Sasuke countered.

"The way you were grinding your ass on my cock did," Naruto returned with a smug grin.

Sasuke walked over to him and calmly placed a hand on the blond's broad shoulder. He applied light pressure, getting Naruto to ease down to his knees before him. Naruto lifted his hands and carefully removed Sasuke's dark boxers, baring that wonderfully pale, rosy-headed erection to his devouring gaze.

"Oh god, Sasuke," he whispered hoarsely, his body taken that much closer to the edge at the sight. He reached out his tanned hand and gently palmed the velvety skin, stroking up slowly, getting a feel for the steely length.

Sasuke's knees almost buckled at the sensual caress, his mind and body reeling at the contact. His forearms came down to brace him upon Naruto's shoulders as he meshed their mouths together once more. He couldn't get enough of Naruto's taste. It was a flavor he couldn't place, but one that was quickly pulling him in and turning him into an addict.

Naruto reluctantly let go, the feel of the hard flesh almost mesmerizing, so he could start to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. Sasuke's mouth continued to move over his own, teasing and tormenting him. He couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke tasted like below and how it would feel to have those pale lips wrapped around his own hard cock.

He was never going to last at this rate.

He pulled away long enough to toss his pants in some direction other than the fire; where exactly, he didn't care. He was then dragging Sasuke to him, though there wasn't any resistance whatsoever.

Sasuke was straddling him once again, pushing the blond back as he settled himself across Naruto's hips. Once the pilot was fully reclined, Sasuke glanced down and almost froze as raw desire ripped through him.

Blond and black hair, pale and tan skin. Both so hard and dripping with need.

_Fuck_, he wanted that. He wanted that so badly. He needed it. He needed it buried within him.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face as any trace of the stoic bastard exec was erased and a creature of such passion and craving emerged that it took his breath away. He fumbled with the tube of ointment, squeezing it out onto his fingers and shakily smearing it onto himself.

Sasuke grabbed the base of the hard shaft, blond hairs sliding under his hand as he started to lift himself. Naruto's eyes widened and he hastily squeezed out some more of the thick substance, worried that Sasuke might try to mount him without at least a minimal amount of prep. He hastily shoved his hand between their bodies and slathered some goop on the puckered skin he found there before quickly slipping a finger inside, trying to spread it around as much as possible.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled his hand out of the way as he lined the throbbing hardness up with his slickened hole. Naruto watched, riveted on the sight of his head nudging against that tight skin. While he wanted nothing more than to sink into the man above him, he didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to ruin this moment, didn't want to leave Sasuke with the memory of pain for what Naruto suspected was his first time with another male.

He saw Sasuke take in a deep breath, saw muscles consciously loosening and relaxing and for one insane moment Naruto was reminded of a sword swallower.

Then his mind was obliterated by sensation.

Sasuke winced slightly as he began lowering himself on the solid manhood, his flesh reluctantly parting and stretching to accommodate the wide girth. A part of him could only hope he maintained his level of excitement so that they finished before the ointment was absorbed into his skin. The ride would be a lot rougher if that happened.

A distracting pleasure made itself known along his nerves and he focused his eyes onto Naruto's hand wrapped around him, erratically but gently stroking. He glanced up to see pleasure etched on every line and curve of the pilot's face, his breath a shaky, choppy process that jerked and lowered the lightly haired chest.

Looking up at him, Sasuke couldn't help but want both to torment and pleasure the man more. Drawing another breath, Sasuke forced himself the rest of the way down, Naruto's cock forging a line of fire inside of him.

Naruto threw his head back with a loud moan, back arching off the blanket and hands clenching as heat engulfed him and burned him alive.

Although Sasuke wanted to smirk at the reaction, he was too busy wincing at the death grip on his cock. He shifted his weight to one arm and gently encircled Naruto's wrist once more.

Naruto glanced down and immediately let go when he realized what he had such a firm grip upon. "Sorry."

Sasuke let out a little huff of a laugh. "It was worth it," he replied around the steady breaths he was forcing himself to take. "It gets better than this, right?" he couldn't help but ask.

Naruto grinned up at him and he felt himself relaxing again, unknowingly having tensed up once more. "Try moving around a little. Use different angles 'til you find one you like."

Sasuke braced himself with his hands on Naruto's chest and carefully slid back up what felt like an iron pole in his ass. He felt Naruto take a firm but gentle grip on his cock once more and began to stroke, bringing that pleasurable sensation back. After a few experimental shifts, Sasuke let out a surprised gasp, his fingers digging into Naruto's skin.

Naruto's own breath caught as Sasuke's inner muscles clenched around his cock. "I think you found it," he said rather breathlessly.

Sasuke hesitantly lifted himself up and fell back down, forcing the thick erection inside of him to brush along that same sensitive area.

Naruto laughed at the look of utter disbelief that washed over Sasuke's face right after the pleasure. The sound quickly turned to a groan as the paler man began to move eagerly, enthusiastically bouncing on Naruto's cock.

'_I've created a monster,'_ Naruto thought faintly.

Naruto found that he didn't have to hang onto Sasuke's hips to help his rhythm as he'd had to do to other lovers. Sasuke didn't falter once as he moved harder, almost slamming himself downward, driving Naruto further and deeper into him.

Naruto briefly wondered if he should worry about protecting his balls.

And just like in any other situation, Naruto was the noisier of the two as he moaned and groaned at the sensations the other man created within him. Fuck, he was never going to let Sasuke take belly dancing lessons. He wouldn't fucking survive!

Just the thought of the man moving his hips like Shakira while impaled by Naruto's cock was enough to make the blond tense up, ready to unload.

No skirt though. But the bells would be fucking hot.

"Fuck, yes!" Naruto suddenly yelled, his cock spraying deep into Sasuke. "Shake that ass!"

Sasuke dimly heard Naruto yelling something about his ass, but he really couldn't concentrate because he was too wrapped up in the feel of the pulsing cock deep inside of him. Naruto's hand hadn't stopped stroking him and all of the sensations were enough to overwhelm him. He tossed his head back, mouth open on a wordless cry as every muscle in his body seemed to lock in place, forcing his cum to ejaculate forcibly out of his body.

His body shuddered and shook as pleasure tore through him, leaving no place untouched, unchanged. His breath finally sighed out of him and his muscles went limp. His head dropped forward and he saw Naruto looking at him, lines of cum splattered across his face and chest.

He was at first concerned that Naruto might be upset with him, but he took in the large grin that the other man was sporting and couldn't help but give a lazy smile in return.

"So, when can we do this again?" Sasuke asked muzzily, his eyelids drooping to half mast.

Naruto gave a soft laugh that might have been more exuberant if he hadn't been so damn tired. "When your muscles don't feel like spaghetti."

"Hnn, spaghetti. I like spaghetti," he murmured as he slid off of Naruto and stretched out beside him.

"It's okay but not as good as ramen," Naruto allowed as he grabbed his shirt and started cleaning himself off. Tossing the soiled garment aside, he scooted a little closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the other man.

Sasuke allowed himself to be cuddled as he drowsed for the next thirty minutes. By that time he was decidedly not feeling limp any longer.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto dimly registered an insistent nudging against his shoulder. Grumbling irritably, he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Wake up, idiot," a voice whispered harshly in his ear.

He scowled at the tone before slowly recognizing the speaker. "Sasuke," he whined almost petulantly, "I fucked you eight times already. Lemme sleep, bastard."

"Dammit, Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke hissed as he kicked the unmoving lump in the ass.

Naruto let out a pissed off growl as he flung the blanket off of his nude body. "Look I realize that you're a freaking nympho, but dammit I'm not some kind of fucking machine…" He trailed off as a familiar looking man rounded the corner at the cave entrance, pausing to take in the scene.

"Ah, glad to see you two are alive and well," Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruto suddenly realized that the thunder that he had been hearing was too rhythmic to be natural. It was the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air.

'_Shit.'_

"Not quite," Sasuke said with barely any inflection, his face a blank mask. "I think his wounds have gotten infected. He's obviously delusional."

"Delusional?!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. "I wasn't fucking delusional last night when you were riding my-"

"Okay, boys," Kakashi suddenly interrupted, "that's enough. Let's get you guys home first, then you can argue to your hearts' content."

Sasuke, his face blazing a dull crimson, turned and stalked towards the entrance of the cave. "There'll be no arguing," he promised adamantly, "I have nothing to say."

Naruto's shoulders slumped suddenly. "I am so fired."

Kakashi gave a slow shake of his head, his one eye not covered by the patch still watching where his boss had departed. "Maybe, maybe not. He doesn't like it when he's not in control of a situation."

"He was certainly in control last night," Naruto muttered under his breath as he stood up to get dressed.

Kakashi snickered as he overheard the mumblings from his oft co-pilot. Leave it to Naruto to get topped by his bottom. He was about to reassure the young man that Sasuke just needed some time to adjust when someone else hurriedly entered the cave.

"I heard there was someone injured," the woman stated in a rush. She immediately spotted the bandages on Naruto's face and, not seeing anyone else in need of attention, walked over to the half-dressed man. "If you could sit down, sir and let me look at your wounds."

Naruto paused in the act of putting his shirt on and looked at the pink-haired woman in slight confusion. "I'm fine. Just some cuts and they've already been stitched up."

The woman shot a scowl up at him. "Mr. Uchiha said that someone in here had been injured and was in need of professional medical attention. Since that someone appears to be you, you will sit down and let me do my job."

"Damn, PMS much?" Naruto grumbled as he started buttoning his shirt. "Ow!"

The woman had grabbed his earlobe and was in the process of yanking him downward to the floor. Once his knees had touched dirt, she moved her hand to the back of his head and grabbed a handful of hair. She jerked his head back, grabbed the edge of tape with her other hand and ripped.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as it felt like a layer of skin was removed along with the bandage.

"Stop being such a baby," she admonished him smugly as she examined the stitched lacerations.

He pouted up at her as she gently poked and prodded at his cheek. Thankfully, she was more careful about removing the tape from the other side before examining it as well.

"The stitches are good. The area looks a little reddened, we need to get some antibiotics in you. Otherwise it looks like you'll live," she stated, disappointed that he didn't need more attention.

"Don't sound so happy about it," he groused as she put fresh gauze on his face.

As the medic finished up, Kakashi grabbed their scattered supplies and shoved them into the bag. Once done, he waited until the pink-haired woman slipped out through the narrow opening before following. Naruto gave one last look around the cool, dark cave before reluctantly turning away.

He only hoped that whatever had started between him and Sasuke here didn't end here as well.

"So how did you find us?" Naruto asked, trying to distract himself as they made their way down to where the helicopter had found a precarious perch on a strip of gravel jutting out into the water.

Kakashi gave a lazy shrug before adjusting the strap of the large bag on his shoulder. He carried Sasuke's personal luggage by the strap, ignoring the dark looks directed his way each time it bumped or dragged through the dirt.

"When you didn't show up an hour after your scheduled arrival, Genma, he's an old colleague of mine that works at the airport, gave me a call. We tracked you down to the last place that someone caught a blip of your transponder, but had to wait for the weather to clear before we could search. Of course it really helped when someone found Sasuke's cell phone several miles downstream and actually had the decency to go to the cops. They were afraid someone had been washed away with all the flash flooding in the area."

Kakashi flashed them a lazy smile although it was mostly shrouded by the high collar of his raincoat. "It was then just a matter of connecting the dots and getting an area. You were blown a little off course but once we were in the right area, the plane was kinda hard to miss."

The silver-haired man shot a look at Sasuke, who had moved a little ahead of them after having decided to ignore what was happening to his baggage. "I bet that is going to cost a nice little penny to replace," he mused, raising his voice enough so that he was heard.

"Don't worry," Sasuke replied shortly, not pausing in his stride, "you're in charge of all the pilots so I will make sure it comes out of your pay."

Naruto, who would have been sputtering indignantly at this point, merely shook his head as Kakashi laughed the threat off.

Once they got to the 'copter, they all quickly loaded on and strapped themselves in. The ride back was thankfully noisy enough that no one felt the need to make small talk. Naruto was lost in thoughts of the disappointment and, if he was honest with himself, hurt of Sasuke's seeming disregard. He told himself that he had known that Sasuke was nervous, uncomfortable and probably confused about the situation, but emotionally it bothered him that the bastard was still cold after last night.

He glanced over at the quiet man and, as if Sasuke could sense his gaze, found himself looking into beautifully dark eyes. The chilly blank look in them slowly vanished as pink started to tinge the cheeks below. Sasuke abruptly turned back to the window, resolutely avoiding his gaze for the rest of the flight.

Naruto felt himself relax as his anxieties faded. The bastard wasn't cold at all; at least not when it came to what had happened the night before. It might take him a while to come around, it would probably take some determination (otherwise known as pestering) on Naruto's part, but the blond was confident that it wasn't over yet.

The helicopter landed at the closest large town to the site where there were several vehicles awaiting their arrival. As soon as they touched down, a group of paramedics approached along with a stuffy suit type that Naruto recognized as Sasuke's personal assistant.

The pink-haired woman immediately helped him down and started herding him towards the other paramedics while explaining that she wanted to get him to a hospital to get his faced examined. She then further told him that since it had only been a few days that they would more than likely change the stitches out since the thread used was more than likely the cause of the minor infection.

She ignored both his protests and his attempts to defend Sasuke's work and merely helped the others shove him into the ambulance that was on stand-by. He caught one last glance of Sasuke's face as his boss watched them drive off with his assistant still talking non-stop beside him.

Sasuke watched as the ambulance pulled off, lights flashing but sirens off. Beside him Kabuto continued to talk urgently of dropping stocks and worried investors but he couldn't bring himself to focus, at least not until the emergency vehicle was finally out of sight.

Stifling a sigh, he turned to his assistant who was agitatedly pushing his glasses further up on his nose as he tried to shove hastily compiled reports in an effort to gain Sasuke's attention.

He grabbed the stack of papers and quickly glanced over them with a slight frown. He let the sigh out this time when it became apparent what he would have to do. "Arrange a press conference first thing; let's inform them that I am still alive. Then start setting up a chain of meetings with our most prominent investors and business associates. I don't want anyone pulling out of the company prematurely."

"Yes, sir," Kabuto said with a small pleased smile. The man was always happiest when he was the busiest.

"Start making the arrangements," Sasuke instructed. "And make sure Uzumaki is my pilot."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke up from behind him.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded with a sudden scowl.

"Because he'll be busy with the NTSB for a bit," Kakashi answered with a casual shrug.

Sasuke kept his glare leveled at Kakashi, not willing to admit that the meaning of the initials were lost to him at that particular moment.

Unfortunately, Kakashi maintained his own laid back smile, his one eye squinting cheerfully.

A moment of tense silence was broken by Sasuke's strained voice. "What. Is. The. NTSB?"

"Huh? Oh! The National Transportation Safety Board. They don't let planes just fall out of the sky without looking into it, you know," Kakashi informed him with a grin. "The will be investigating the accident and Naruto will be grounded while they do. Looks like you're stuck with me!"

Sasuke gave a soft growl before turning back to his discussion with Kabuto.

* * *

Naruto lay sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, staring at the wall in disinterest. It had been two weeks since he had been allowed back in the air and four since he had seen or heard from Sasuke.

He knew that his boss was busy, being a CEO of a large corporation automatically made it so and having been missing for a few days had just added pressure onto the other man to make a showing of his continued existence.

Naruto himself had been busy once he had been cleared to take to the air again, shuttling top ranking officers of the company all over God's green earth so that they could make it to important meetings. He didn't mind so much since them doing their job insured his own continued employment.

The problem was that their schedules never allowed them to be in the same place at the same time so that he could corner the man and finally talk to him about what had happened. He had called Kakashi at one point just to get Sasuke's cell number but his supervisor had refused to give it to him citing that Sasuke was too busy and too stressed to get distracted at the moment. Naruto figured that if Kakashi said he was busy then Sasuke must have been swamped since the man had a tendency to understate things.

He was just about to get up and start getting ready so he could go out that night to take his mind off things when his cell phone rang. Grabbing it off of the nightstand of the hotel in which he was currently staying, he glanced at it and frowned when he didn't recognize the number. He didn't remember being so drunk recently that he had handed out his number to strangers or people he had met at a bar, or even strange people that he had met at a bar for that matter.

Shrugging, he hit the little green button and brought it up to his ear. "Uzumaki here. Talk to me."

"I hear it's not safe in the skies any longer," a familiar deep voice, teased lightly.

Naruto pouted for a moment but a smile quickly stole across his face. The bastard had called him. "I hope you can afford a few new planes every year," he replied playfully.

"Hn, it might be worth it."

They both fell silent as they realized how many different ways that statement could be taken, how many things could be inferred from it.

Naruto found himself grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke suddenly cleared his throat on the other end of the line. "So, how's your face? Did it heal up alright?"

"Worried if I'll still be as hot when you get back?" Naruto prodded, his smirk evident in his voice.

"Tch, moron. You're assuming I thought you were hot to begin with," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto didn't let the words bother him since he could still hear the slight teasing undertone to the other man's voice. "Ah, I see. You're just in the habit of jumping guys whether you think they're good looking or not."

"Maybe I just have different standards than most people," Sasuke retorted, although a little bit more softly than before.

"Oh? And what are your standards?" Naruto asked, his heart speeding up under the twin stimulants of excitement and nervousness.

There was a brief pause before the cool answer came over the phone. "Fishing for compliments, are we?"

Naruto swallowed his apprehension with some difficulty and spoke with complete honesty. "No, I'm just merely wondering how in the hell I got so lucky even while I'm hoping and praying that it wasn't merely situational."

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line, causing Naruto to wince, wondering if he had just fucked things up.

"I don't… I don't do things like this well," Sasuke finally said. Naruto could almost picture the man pacing in whatever hotel room he happened to be in at the moment. "I don't express myself well when it comes to personal issues. I've been told I push people away and never tell them enough that I … I care. I'm never around, always gone on business and when I'm not then I spend all my time at the office.

"I've never been in a _relationship_," Naruto could practically see the look of distaste on Sasuke's face as he said the apparently accursed word, "with a girl more than a few months. And I have never been in one with a guy before so I don't even know how to act."

Naruto let out a soft huff of a laugh as he tried to figure out whether Sasuke was saying he wanted to try or was pulling out before anything else could ever happen. "Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at sweet talking people?"

"Moron," Sasuke retorted in exasperation. "I'm not trying to sweet talk you; I'm trying to let you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Hopefully you," Naruto murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I said I know you. Or at least more about you," he improvised and rather lamely in his opinion. "I mean, I know you can be a prick and all-"

"Gee, thanks," Sasuke interrupted dryly.

"_But_ I also know that you can be nice. In your own way. And I know that you're busy and all, but then that's what you do for a living. I understand that. I mean, I'm gone a lot too with being a pilot and all. And as for being with a guy, I know what that's like so that doesn't bother me."

"You've been with a guy before? Long term?" Sasuke asked, not liking the idea but curious about it despite himself.

"A couple, but nothing that ever worked out," Naruto said, feeling the butterflies coming back to his stomach at the inquiry. "I mean the first guy was so possessive that I couldn't breathe without his permission practically. He hated it when I became a pilot even though he knew I was in flight school when we started dating. He would always accuse me of sleeping around every time I flew to a different city. I finally got the hell away from him but I went from one extreme to the other. The second guy I was in a semi-serious relationship with acted like a woman so damn much that he should have had tits. Not that I mind tits just not on a person that has a cock, you know? That one put me off dating altogether for awhile-"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted before the ramble could continue.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said with a short, nervous laugh before continuing in a more serious note. "But the point is I've never felt this way before. Not this strongly. And it isn't just about the sex, even if it was awesomely amazing. I just… I want to give this a chance if you're willing. I don't want to let it go by and always wonder, you know?"

"Yeah. I know," came the soft reply. There was a pause before Sasuke spoke again, a smirk evident in his voice. "Awesomely amazing, huh?"

"Oh man, the best _ever_," Naruto replied with a wide grin, rolling over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"I need to go. I have an early meeting tomorrow," Sasuke said reluctantly. "But I should be back home soon. Maybe we can have a few drinks and talk some more."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed quietly, "I'd like that."

"Good night, Naruto."

"G'night, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto stood outside of the streamlined plane practically bouncing up and down in excitement. It had been a long time since he had gotten to fly the private jet and he was looking forward to it. He just wished he could say the same about his co-pilot.

"Hurry up, dickless, before we fall behind schedule," a voice called from over by the steps leading into the plane.

"Shut the fuck up, Sai. I've got more dick than you'll ever have."

"Only stuck in you," his co-pilot retorted before stepping inside.

Naruto's teeth ground together for a moment before he hurriedly entered the plane. He quickly scanned the plush passengers' section but didn't see anyone in the overstuffed leather upholstered seats. He shoved aside the curtain that covered the small make-shift kitchenette and shoved his bag into the small enclosure set aside for it and made his way to the cockpit.

"So who are we taking anyway?" Naruto asked the slightly older man as he sat in the co-pilot's seat.

Sai gave a noncommittal shrug as he continued to check over his instruments. "Just be happy that we get to go to Hawaii."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said with a grin as he joined in the pre-flight check. "I can't believe that they're gonna let us just hang out for a week while they have meetings. They have awesome hiking trails on Oahu that I've always wanted to try and, of course I wanna see a volcano and-"

"Preferably up close," Sai muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking over at the dark-haired man.

Sai flashed him a wide, slightly creepy smile. "Definitely one of those."

A limo pulled up beside the jet, only visible if they craned their necks awkwardly. "I'll go settle our passenger in," Sai stated while standing up, "you finish getting us ready."

"Roger, Dodger," Naruto said cheerfully.

Sai paused for a second. "My name isn't Dodger."

When Naruto merely rolled his eyes at him, he shrugged and went to attend to their passenger.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry, this took so long. Holidays have a way of messing up my schedule, lol. Last chapter here and a big warning: **FULL LEMON!**

Hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The skies were a vivid blue with only an occasional white puffy cloud. It was a breath-taking sight as they flew over the country on their way towards the Pacific Ocean. Naruto couldn't help but think that the one thing that would make this trip perfect would be if Sasuke was there with him.

He was interrupted from his musings when Sai nudged his shoulder. "Go check on our guest."

"What the hell? Why don't we ever have a flight attendant? You'd think that if they were important enough to bring out the jet that they would have other people helping," Naruto complained as he unbuckled his seat belt. "The only time we ever get an attendant is when they have someone from another company around and are trying to impress them."

"You know if you worked as hard as you bitched, you would be done and back in your seat already," Sai pointed out.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other pilot before half-stomping through what should have been the attendants' area and back into the passenger cabin.

He came to an abrupt halt as he jaw dropped open.

Sitting calmly in one of those large comfy chairs with his jacket, tie and shoes off and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows was his boss. A glass of what looked to be champagne in his one hand and a report that he was currently reading in the other; he took Naruto's breath away. Had he forgotten how utterly gorgeous the other man was? Had he forgotten his aura, his presence, the sense of masculinity that he radiated?

Naruto didn't think he had, but he had no other explanation for how his senses reeled at the sight of Sasuke sitting there calmly doing nothing that even hinted at seduction but just as surely pulled the blond in.

Sasuke didn't seem to be surprised at his sudden appearance and merely lifted those coal dark eyes until they met deep, hungry blue ones. The glass lifted almost languidly to pink lips, the liquid swirled and the throat muscles swallowed. The glass lowered and the tip of a tongue darted out to catch any loose drops before retreating once again.

"I would offer you a drink," Sasuke murmured in a smoky tone, "but somehow I think we're already past that."

As if Sasuke's voice broke whatever stasis that had overtaken him, Naruto suddenly jerked into motion. His uniform jacket was flung somewhere, shortly followed by his tie as he made his way quickly over to the man before him.

Sasuke barely had time to find a safe place to set his glass as Naruto immediately leaned over and seized his lips, plunging past them to the heat beyond.

Not wanting the blond to get the wrong idea, Sasuke grabbed two handfuls of dress shirt and pushed Naruto into the opposite seat. A mouth opened to protest which Sasuke took quick advantage of by sealing his own against it as he straddled a pair of strong thighs.

"Don't forget who's in charge here," Sasuke whispered against his lips huskily.

Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms around that strong, lithe body, his hands dropping straight to Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke stifled a moan of his own as he felt the warmth of the caress through the cloth of his pants. He was just about to resume his assault on Naruto's mouth when a sharp sting brought him to a shocked halt.

He blinked.

It just wasn't possible.

Surely, Naruto wasn't that stupid.

The grin on the scarred cheeks before him contradicted the assumption however and he felt his outrage increase.

"Did you just pinch my ass?!"

Somehow, the grin grew even wider.

Even as Sasuke tried not to give into the urge to clobber the moron, he had to admit that the idiotic maneuver did accomplish one thing. The tension in the room had dispersed slightly, bringing them back down to a more manageable level. At least no one was about to be inadvertently hurt while they tried to rape each other.

Sasuke felt his muscles relax slightly and leaned forward to gently nip and nibble at Naruto's jaw and throat. Those warm hands continued to explore his back, shoulders and bottom as his fingers worked at the buttons on Naruto's shirt.

"I missed you," Naruto said softly, unsurely.

"Hn," Sasuke said, hiding a slight blush against the tanned neck. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Bastard," Naruto said, a pout evident in his voice.

There was a warm puff of a chuckle against his skin before lips soothed his ego. Naruto reached up and guided Sasuke's lips to his own, gently kissing them a few times before suddenly devouring them.

Sasuke sucked in a surprised breath through his nose as his hips gained a mind of their own and ground down against the hardness beneath them. Both men moaned and one of Naruto's hands dropped down to Sasuke's hip to keep the motion going.

Sasuke shoved Naruto's shirt back, refusing to stop the kissing that was quickly washing away his control just to peel the offending garment off. His hands roamed over the planes of the broad chest and over the ridges of muscle over his stomach reveling in the heated skin beneath his fingers.

As much as he wanted to continue to rub and writhe against the blond, he had other ideas where he wanted to take things. He lifted his hips enough to get his hand between them, rubbing his palm roughly over the hard length hidden by the black slacks.

Naruto let out a moan, his hips jerking up into the touch and his head pushing back into the chair, forcing his hat to lower slightly over his eyes.

Sasuke smirked down at the reactions he was causing, enjoying the strange sensation of power that they evoked in him. Who knew that reducing the loudmouth to a pile of whimpering mush could be such a turn on?

He slid back off of the seat, kneeling down before the blond. He made quick work of the dress shoes before reaching up to unbuckle the belt. By the time that he was working on the zipper of the pants, blue eyes were eagerly watching him from under the brim of the hat, waiting to see what he had in mind next.

Sasuke grabbed the waistband of both the pants and the light blue Sponge Bob boxers. Naruto quickly snaked a hand underneath to protect his rigid length and lifted his hips as Sasuke jerked both articles off of at once. He settled back into his seat and watched the dark eyes take in every detail before them.

Pale fingers reached forward and gently brushed along the velvety tip, gently smearing the bead of moisture there. They hesitated a moment before leaving him just to bring that drop to pink lips. Naruto watched, enraptured as a wet tongue darted out to taste. His cock jumped slightly at the sight, bringing an amused smirk to Sasuke's face.

A slender, graceful hand wrapped around the base of his manhood, giving a gentle squeeze. Naruto moaned as his eyes tried to slide shut in pleasure, but he wanted to see this, wanted to watch everything that Sasuke did.

A slow caress began, gaining rhythm and confidence as tanned fingers dug into the arms of the chair. "Oh, gods, yesss…" Naruto moaned as he lifted a shaky hand to run along Sasuke's arm.

Watching Sasuke watching his cock as he stroked it was almost too much for Naruto. Every twitch of his shaft, every tightening of his balls had Sasuke looking on avidly. He knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Sasuke had to repress his own soft sounds of arousal. He knew that he was causing every moan, every whimper that emerged from Naruto's throat and it was making his body burn hotter.

"Sasuke," Naruto said breathlessly, his chest lifting and falling with increasing rapidity. "Your mouth. I want to feel your mouth."

Sasuke couldn't have stopped the evil smirk that crossed his face any more than he could have stopped the sun from rising. "My mouth?" he inquired with seeming innocence as he dropped a kiss on the inside of Naruto's thigh.

Naruto gave a little growl of displeasure that end on a mewl at a flick of a wrist. "Bastard," he gasped. "Go down on me."

"Hn, I don't know. The last time I went down with you, we crashed in an airplane and were stranded in a cave for several days," Sasuke teased as his tongue then followed where his lips had been.

"No crash this time," Naruto promised as he panted heavily, "just a fiery explosion."

"Fiery, huh?" Sasuke asked huskily.

"Volcanic," Naruto assured.

Sasuke finally gave in with a small moan and engulfed the head of Naruto's cock with his warm, wet mouth. The strangled gasp was very gratifying as was the hand that tangled itself tightly into his hair. With his hand still working what his mouth couldn't reach, he let his tongue slide around the thick, hard flesh, tasting and teasing relentlessly.

Naruto could feel his body tightening quickly as he watched Sasuke sucking on him. The tightly sealed lips created a vacuum that pulled the blood to the tip, making it even more sensitive to the tongue lapping at it. His body quivered and shook and he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his limits. He gently urged Sasuke faster with his hand in his hair, helping him maintain the rhythm.

"Oh, fuck, I'm close," he whispered hoarsely in warning.

Sasuke's grip tightened on him, the suction pulled at him harder as the other man's body clenched in excitement at the thought of his lover's completion.

Naruto felt his whole body tense and draw tight, everything seeming to focus on the mouth and hand bringing him such overwhelming pleasure until there was nothing else in the universe.

"Sasuke!" Naruto almost snarled out as every muscle in his body seemed to try to help his balls pump his cum out.

Sasuke's eyes widened as thick salty fluid filled his mouth. With the hand clenched in his hair he didn't have much choice but to swallow as another jet flooded his mouth. He grimaced slightly at the taste but shrugged it off figuring he had worst tasting things at some of the dinner parties that he'd had to attend.

As soon as the hand in his hair let go, he sat back and discreetly wiped at his mouth. He glanced up and couldn't help but feel a keen sense of satisfaction at the puddle of goo that was currently residing in the chair before him. That sight was definitely worth it.

With a slight smirk and a confident sway to his walk, he stood and moved over to where he had left his champagne glass. After taking a large swallow to wash the taste from his mouth, he began to strip down figuring it would take Naruto a few moments at least to recover.

He supposed that he could always have the blond bring him off with either his hand or mouth. _'Or even something lower,' _he mused as his eyes drifted down to where Naruto's bottom was planted firmly in the seat. However, there was only one way that he wanted to cum after waiting a whole month and it required Naruto's full participation.

While he would never admit to it, he had gotten frustrated enough a few times during his absence that he had taken matters into his own hands. And even though fingering himself while jerking on his cock made him cum way harder than just jerking alone, it wasn't anything compared to what he had experienced with Naruto in that cave. He had finally come to the conclusion that he only wanted Naruto and no one else. He only wanted _that_ body beneath him, trying to keep up with him, trying to please him and driving him insane with pleasure. He wanted _those_ hands on him, wanted _that_ mouth on him, wanted _that_ cock filling him.

Sasuke's eyes drifted upwards, catching blue looking back at him with renewing interest. Sasuke merely lifted an eyebrow, knowing it would annoy the blond, and went back to pulling off his pants. Now that those eyes were staring at something besides his face, he let another evil smirk cross his lips.

He walked over to the bottle of champagne and, instead of walking back to his seat, planted a knee in the one next to it and leaned over to refill his glass. He knew it was a cheesy move, but it was obviously working since Naruto's eyes were glued to his ass at the moment. He set the bottle back into the small ice bucket and walked back to his chair where he picked up his briefcase. Naruto watched curiously as he popped the latches open and lifted the lid. He reached into a small pocket inside and pulled out a small tube before carefully closing the briefcase and setting it aside once more.

He retrieved his glass and carried both to his new seat on the blond's lap. Without seeming concern for his dignity, he casually straddled Naruto once more. He was expecting a hot kiss or perhaps some much wanted groping of his hard and needy cock so he was surprised when Naruto lifted a hand up and cupped his cheek. And when he met those deep blue eyes with so much emotion in them, he felt awkward, breathless and perhaps a little stunned.

"I will be happy to pleasure you in any way you want, Sasuke, but if you want me in you then I want to be sure it means something to you. I know we talked about it before, but it sounded like we were going to take things slower," Naruto said quietly as if unsure how his words were going to be taken.

Sasuke felt he could have easily gotten annoyed by Naruto's lack of understanding, but he didn't feel in the mood to fight right now, even if it was sometimes fun pushing Naruto's buttons.

"Naruto, it meant something to me the first time," he said quietly before handing his pilot the glass. He locked his eyes onto those of the man before him, trying to impart his seriousness. "I don't do casual. I don't have the time or patience for casual. If I make a move on someone it's because I am truly interested." He blushed slightly and looked away. "And I've been interested in you for some time."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Naruto pointed out before taking a sip to wet his throat.

Sasuke shot a frown at him. "We're here, aren't we? Shut up and make the best of it."

Naruto grinned up at him. "Yes, sir."

"Hn." Sasuke flipped the cap on the tube and looked up at Naruto. "Fingers."

Naruto obediently held out the hand that wasn't holding the stemmed glass and Sasuke coated two of the fingers in the clear gel. Naruto quickly knocked back the rest of the alcohol and leaned over to set the glass in another seat.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and guided it down to where he wanted it. "First one," he said as lowered himself down.

Naruto couldn't help but raise his own eyebrow this time. "You know I've kinda done this before. I really don't need the step by step."

Sasuke glared at him. "If I'm letting you do this, then I'm in charge."

"And if I was the one on the bottom?"

"Then I'd still be in charge."

Naruto let out a snicker at the expected answer. Not waiting for the next call, he thrust his finger up inside watching the widening eyes with a grin. The mouth thinned out and opened to deliver a reprimand when Naruto pulled the finger almost all the way out and had its buddy join it before delving deeply back inside.

That opened mouth let out an interesting noise as Naruto started to move his fingers. "If I'm supposed to just sit here and let you move me around, then I might as well buy you a vibrator," he commented as he twisted his wrist slightly and thrust harder.

Sasuke's head tilted back in pleasure as he hands grabbed onto Naruto's clothed shoulders.

Naruto leaned forward slightly and nipped and licked at Sasuke's pale, defined chest while wrapping an arm around his waist. He halted the other man's motions and just started slamming his fingers as deep and fast as he could.

Sasuke let out a cry and clutched at him, trying his best to grind his cock against him.

It was when he felt the pale body start to quiver and tense that he ceased all motion.

"No!" Sasuke protested, trying to twist his body in Naruto's hold. "Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out, feeling the muscles clenching at them in futility. "Shh," he said quietly, "we're not stopping. But I need you to put lube on my cock so I can fuck you."

Sasuke moaned at the thought of finally being able to drive himself down onto the man beneath him. He looked around almost wildly for the lube, having forgotten where he had dropped it. He spotted it in the chair next to them and grabbed it, shoving his bangs out of the way in irritation.

Naruto released his hips so that he could lift up enough to coat Naruto's erection, causing the blond to hiss slightly at the chill. Sasuke glanced at the excess on his hand indecisively for a moment before Naruto guided his hand down to his own dripping cock. He quickly smeared it on, almost whimpering at his sensitivity.

"Push your bangs back," Naruto told him.

Frowning slightly, Sasuke did so only to watch Naruto take off his hat and slip it onto his own head. It was definitely better not having the irritation of his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that.

"Perv," he said instead, his frown ruined by the way his lips kept trying to curl.

Naruto merely chuckled before scooting further down in the chair so that they had more room to maneuver.

Sasuke carefully positioned himself as Naruto held his cock steady. There was a twist to the pale features as Naruto breeched his entrance, then he was sliding downward until he could rest fully on Naruto's pelvis. A gentle touch on his cock brought his eyes open and made him lift his gaze to meet his lover's.

"You okay?" Naruto asked quietly while continuing his tender caresses.

Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself fully enough to speak without sounding ridiculously breathless.

He entangled his right hand into blond hair as his left braced himself on a broad shoulder. He then began to slowly move, sighing as the discomfort and slight pain gradually morphed into pleasure. A hand kneaded his hip as the other continued to glide over the lubed skin of his cock, encouraging him to speed up as euphoria spread throughout his body.

It wasn't long before he was riding the thick, hard cock with abandon; making it hit in all the right places, letting it draw out the moans and grunts of erotic bliss from his throat.

Damn but he had missed this.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke slammed down hard and fast atop him. He could barely think, could barely remind himself to keep jerking his lover off as the pleasure caused shorts in his brain. Whatever rhythm he might have had was shot to hell as heat gathered and knotted in his lower abdomen.

"Take over," he gasped out as his slickened hand moved from the flushed, rosy cock and grabbed the other hip.

The hand in his hair dutifully dropped down and picked up where he had left off as he used his tight grip to move Sasuke's hips faster and harder onto him.

Sasuke panted heavily as his body started to clench tighter. He was almost there… almost…almost….

_There._

A loud ecstatic cry tore itself from Sasuke's lips as his orgasm screamed through his body, overwhelming his nerves, causing spasms along his muscles and flooding his veins, leaving no part of him untouched. He felt himself shooting his semen out all over Naruto's chest as the blond continued to piston in and out of him.

The cries, the heat, the way Sasuke's body was clenching on him and the cum sliding down his chest; all of it went first to Naruto's lust filled mind and then straight down to his throbbing manhood. The coiling spring inside him snapped with a vengeance as Naruto threw his head back, his mouth open on a soundless cry as his body devoted every ounce of energy into ripping his orgasm from him. After the first few pulses, he was able to finally drag in a ragged breath that immediately exited his lungs in a guttural moan.

Sasuke braced his forearms against Naruto's shoulders, panting heavily to try to get oxygen to his overtaxed body. He let out a small sigh of relief as Naruto's fingers finally released their death-grip on his hips but he was sure there would be bruises there soon. Naruto's arms then lazily moved up to encircle his back and draw him closer, silently urging him to relax. At this point in time Sasuke wasn't about to argue and allowed himself to rest against the blond's messy chest.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto ventured after a few moments.

"Hn?"

"Have you ever thought of taking belly dancing lessons?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sasuke had to admit that the time they were spending together in Hawaii was exactly what they had needed. After he had concluding his meetings the first day, the two had been inseparable. Whether it was swimming at the beach, dining at the exquisite restaurants or having wild sex in their hotel room, they had fun together. Even though Sasuke thought that Naruto was impulsive, loud and a moron and Naruto thought Sasuke was cold, boringly stoic and a prick, they seemed to balance each other out. Naruto warmed Sasuke up and Sasuke calmed Naruto down.

On this particular day, Naruto had wanted to go hiking so, not having anything else planned, Sasuke had given in without protest. He had to admit that the scenery on Oahu was absolutely gorgeous.

Naruto had then asserted that they should leave the main trail and venture further into the wilderness on their own. He had ignored Sasuke's initial protests naturally, stating that the trails were overused and didn't show the true beauty of the island. Reluctantly, Sasuke had followed, figuring it was a populated island and that little could go wrong.

They had been hiking for some time, awed by the beauty around them, when Sasuke noticed that the sun had moved quite a bit in the sky.

"We should start heading back," he had announced. "It's almost time for dinner."

"We have trail mix," Naruto had said rather dismissively.

"It's late, Naruto. We don't want to be out here after dark," he had tried to patiently explain.

Naruto had looked like he was about to make some kind of snide comment about Sasuke being afraid of the dark when he noticed the time on his watch. "Fine, fine," he had relented.

That was when Sasuke had found out that unlike in the air, Naruto had no sense of direction when he was on the ground.

Currently, the two young men were standing with their backs to a cascading waterfall as they surveyed their surroundings.

"I can't believe that we're lost!" Naruto exclaimed, like it was somehow all an elaborate plot against them.

Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes taking in the way the fine mist from the water had soaked Naruto's clothes, making them cling to his body.

"I'm sure it is just a matter of picking a direction and following it," the blond continued. "I mean, this is an island after all. I can't be _that_ big."

Sasuke eyes drifted back to the entrance of a cave nearby that he had spotted when they had arrived before slowly returning to Naruto. "It's dark," he pointed out in a slightly distracted tone. "We should probably wait until morning."

"Well at least you have your cell phone with you this time. We'll just call someone and they'll find us before dinner," Naruto said happily.

Sasuke's eyes drifted back to the cave a moment before his hand slipped into his pocket. His fingers curled around his phone and eased it out. Over the small roar of the waterfall, Naruto didn't hear the little _kerplunk_ of the phone hitting the water and being carried away in the rapidly moving stream.

"Actually I think we may be here a little longer than we thought," Sasuke said with a self-satisfied smirk.

**owari**


End file.
